geminidrakefandomcom-20200213-history
Frollo
Judge Claude Frollo is the main antagonist of Disney's 1996 feature film The Hunchback of Notre Dame. He killed Quasimodo's mother 20 years prior to the time of the film on the very steps of Notre Dame cathedral and prepared to drown Quasimodo. The Archdeacon stopped him, and, fearing repercussions from God and especially from Mary, the Virgin Mother of Jesus, Frollo, was tasked with raising him and named the baby Quasimodo in reference to his disfigurement. Frollo however, kept Quasimodo hidden from the world in the church's belltower, until he could be of use to him. Personal Appearance Frollo is an elderly man with short gray hair and dark eyes. He's usually wearing his black robes and a black and purple stripped-cap with a red tassel. Personality Frollo is the stern, prejudiced judge of Paris, using his power to carry out his personal vendettas, making him feared and reviled throughout the city. Frollo is especially set on eliminating the gypsies scattered throughout Paris as their indulgence in "witchcraft and sorcery" is infectious to those around them, according to him. While most Disney villains know that what they do is wrong (and either do not care or take pride from this) Frollo actually believes he is a good person. He repeatedly refuses to find fault within himself and is quite self-righteous, declaring himself much purer than "the common vulgar, weak, licentious crowd" and above the biblical doctrine that all men are equally sinful. He believes that everything he does is in the name of God, even as he attacks the cathedral of Notre Dame for the sake of one gypsy. He comes to lust for the beautiful Esmeralda, but even blames his own lust for her on witchcraft and the devil rather than accept that he himself is committing crimes and sins. His lust drives him murderously insane, which ultimately proves to be his downfall when he pushes Quasimodo too far by almost killing Esmeralda. He is also sarcastic and sometimes shows a very dark sense of humor, in relation to his sadism and malice. Abilities Normally, Frollo possesses no magical abilities, but this is the YouTube Poop world where anything can happen. He can use many forms of pyromancy, summoning fire at random. Even if he should die he will resurrect himself in due time, proclaiming "I will never die." Biography The Quest for YouTube Frollo appears as a challenger in the Hulk Hogan Cup of Mutant Rampage Bodyslam. After the Unification Squad wins the tournament, Frollo will be found in the lobby waiting for his next match. If the player should have in their party who he dubs a "beautiful woman," he'll join the team. Epilogue Frollo learns while he was away he became an Internet meme. He invites fellow French villain Gaston over to rave and party the night away. Special Attacks Hellfire - Frollo laughs evilly as red cloaked men appear around the enemies. Fire erupts from the ground, consuming the victims within. Trivia *Instead of Frollo, Bagelman was to be a playable character. The Creator changed his mind when he realized how awesome Frollo was. *Gaston was originally going to be a playable character that would join with Frollo, but the Creator forgot to make a sprite for him. *Tthe following ladies can be used to recruit Frollo: Zelda, Madotsuki, Nostalgia Chick, Tomo, Konata, Kagami, Tsukasa, Miyuki, Panty, Stocking, Reimu, Ami, and Marisa. Interestingly enough, each person has played a part in Frollo's YouTube Poop career with the exception of Reimu, Ami, and Marisa. Zelda has been in videos that feature Frollo rebelling against her kingdom. Madotsuki is a regular in Chincherrinas' "The Frollo Show." The Nostalgia Chick has put Frollo on her Top 10 Hot Animated Guys list and number 1 in her "Top 10 Nostalgic Bad Guys." Tomo has been featured in a few videos with Frollo, too, as were the Lucky Star girls. Panty is his love interest in "The Frollo Show," but she friend zoned him not too long ago. Lastly, Stocking is Frollo's stalker in "The Frollo Show." *The Creator has stated Frollo and Gaston will both play a bigger role in a sequel should it come up. Category:Characters Category:Characters in YouTube Poop RPG Category:Playable Characters Category:Cross-Over Category:RPG Category:Villains